Hanieko
by Bob Pippin Flamerhaggen Junior
Summary: When Ichigo and Rukia find a young girl abandoned in the Soul Society, they are ordered to take her to Hueco Mundo. Is she an Espada to be? Will she be a problem in the future?
1. Hueco Mundo

Ok, so first off, everyone keeps saying "The thenth isn't the strongest, it's the weakest!" Bleh. I don't care. not in good mood in this story it happens to be the other way around because 6 + 4 10!! haha i'm so witty...not really... XD "Well, why don't you just do 6 - 4?" Why? Because she still wouldn't be the strongest

Now, I know this story is REEALLLLY confusing, but bare with me...PLEASE!! It's not my first, but it's the first I've put on HERE. Usually I don't let people read my stories because it wouldn't make sense to anyone but me. I haven't cared about that factor lately and decided to actually put something on here! :DD

I worked REALLY hard on this...I've wasted about 3 weeks of my life so far obsessing over this extremely long story - which so far I'm on Chapter 8 and STILL haven't finished- so please, don't bag on it! DX

Holy Aizen I'm gonna have a TON of questions about this story from confused people, I just know it...

Well, I guess I'll I can say is if you have any questions (which I'm sure many will because when it comes to explaining things I suck at it T.T) message me! And leave reviews...

ENJOY!! :DDD

* * *

I was the 10th Espada, the strongest. I hope my father would've been proud of me.

Ulquiorra Schiffer.

He was my father.

Although, I don't think he ever though of me as his daughter, he didn't even know I exsisted until I was three. I think the only reason he taught me me everything I know now was to keep his own honor. But that didn't change the fact that he was indeed my father.

There was no doubt.

I looked exactly like him

--

I remember everything from my child-hood just as well as I remember what I had for breakfast this morning.

I was sitting under a tree in the Soul Society, crying.

I was only three years old, and I was all by myself.

I don't know how I got there or when, but I was there.

After sitting there for hours wondering where the heel I was, a shadow came over me, two to be exact.

I looked up.

There stood Ichgo Kurosaki, and behind him was Rukia Kuchiki. They both looked down at me.

"This kid is annoying me." said Ichigo, looking like he wanted to kill me.

"You're gonna scare her!!" Rukia yelled at Ichigo, hitting him on the head.

"What should we do? We can't just leave her here, she'll annoy everyone in the Soul Society with her constant crying..." Rukia hit him on the head once more.

"We should take her to Yamamoto. He'll know what to do." Rukia reached her hand out toward me. I hesitated to grab her hand at first. All three of us began to walk to Yamamoto's palace.

--

"Captain Yamamoto!"

"Hm...?"

"We found this young girl, we don't know where she came from though, but I sense she's not from around here." I peeked out from behind Rukia. The old man scared me.

"Hm. She definitely isn't from around here, but I'd say she's been spending the past few days here wandering around town perhaps on her own." He stared at me, examined my physical traits. Just him _looking_ at me sent shivers up my spine.

"She reminds me of someone I've seen before, some I've _fought_." Observed Ichigo.

"I have a mission for you two. Byakuya and Renji will join you." ordered the old man.

"But Captain, what about the girl?! You can't just randomly assign us a mission in the middle of this situation!" argued Rukia.

"That is exactly what you're all going to do. You'll all go to Hueco Mundo, I believe that's where she belongs." Both Ichigo and Rukia gasped.

Hueco Mundo was the place where the Arrancars, or "super Hollows" lived. Aizen had made them all. The Espadas were the most powerful of the Arrancars arranging from 1 to 10, strongest to weakest in the bunch. However, even the weakest could easily beat one of the most powerful Captain Soul Reapers. They were enemies of the Soul Reapers. The reason why Rukia and Ichigo gasped.

"S-So she's an Espada to be?" Rukia asked nervously.

"Possibly." Yamamoto replied.

"But, if she is wouldn't she just be another poerful Espada in the future? Wouldn't that cause problems?"

"Again, it's a possibility, but you must take her back there before Aizen starts looking for her and really does cause problems."

If I would've stayed in the Soul Society it would've caused no problems whatsoever. Why you ask? Aizen had no idea I even exsisted, he wouldn't have looked for something if he didn't know it exsisted.

--

"I-Itsygo..." he looked down at me.

"What?" he said coldly almost sounding mad at me.

"Do you have any food?" he tossed a box of Pocky to me without saying a single word. "I'm sorry if I annoy you Itsygo..." No response from him.

It made me feel terrible.

I looked behind us. There was Byakuya and Renji walking behind us, Renji was too distracted to pay any attention to me because he was talking to Ichigo and Rukia. Byakuya however, was staring straight at me.

His cold gray-eyed stare.

It seemed as if he was scolding me with his eyes, like I did something wrong even though I didn't know him.

As if,

he wanted to hurt me.

Nightfall had come.

Everyone was asleep except for Byakuya and I.

I couldn't get to sleep, not with him constantly watching me. He just kept staring at me with his cold eyes

Was it because I was an Arrancar?

Most likely the reason.

But still I was only a child, I wasn't going to do anything.

"Byakuya-san..." he now stared at me in a way that indicated he was listening to me. "...why are you so cold toward everyone?" There was a long pause before he answered.

"Because being a Soul Reaper is my job, my duty. Having feelings just gets in the way."

"Buuuut...can you be nice to mee?" I asked innocently, handing him a Pocky stick. There was again another long pause before he responded. He took the Pocky stick and began to munch on it.

"I suppose I could make an exception for you." To me, it almost looked as if he gave me a small smile as he ate it.

--

By the next morning, we were almost to Las Noches, the place where Aizen and all the Arrancars lived. When my legs got tired Byakuya willing and gladly boosted me up on his shoulders and carried me. Everyone was just as suprised as he and I were that he _actually_ showed feeling for someone. He and I became close while on our mini-adventure.

Very close.

Like brother and sister.

Maybe even like father and daughter (because he was so much older than me)

I had become close with everyone. Renji often times told me jokes about his fellow subordinates, many of them about Byakuya since they were both on the same squad, of course it was always kind of funny seeing Byakuya get annoyed and then giggling about it. Ichigo didn't seem to hate me anymore.

Rukia was the only female besides myself, so we often times talked about and she taught me how to draw bunnies, although Ichigo always insulted her bunnies. We all became quite close. they made me feel loved.

Like I had a family.

When we arrived at Las Noches, I had to say goodbye to all of them. It was the hardest thing I'd ever done.

Probanly the the hardest thing I ever _will_ do.

They didn't actually enter into Las Noches.

they were given specific orders to drop me off near Las Noches and then head back home. When I _did_ enter, Sosuke Aizen and Ichimaru Gin were standing there, as if they knew I was coming. (However, it was impossible that they could've known; they didn't, but they were standing by the door as if they knew I was coming)

They both turned and looked down at me.

"Well what do we have here...?"


	2. Exsistence

"Well what do we have here?" said Ichimaru, bending down to take a closer look at me. I backed away quickly, I had no idea who either of them were...

"Hm, you know who she reminds me of...?" Aizen said slyly as Ichimaru nodded.

I had come at a time were not _all_ of the Espada were gone, but most were dead. Grimmjow, Szayel, Yammy, Luppi, Zommari, and Aaroniero had been eliminated.

"She does look awefully famililar doesn't she?" said a tall man with black hair, an eyepatch, and a wide toothed smirk.

"Indeed she does, Nnoitora." nodded Aizen. "Come along little one." Aizen put his hand hand on my back and lead me towards Nnoitora. "He'll show you your new room." I nodded and followed Nnoitora.

Nnoitora walked me down the hallways. We passed Stark's room, who as always was being lazy and sleeping. As we walked down some more, Halibel was leaning against the wall not saying a single word, silent as always. And finally, we passed Ulquiorra who was walking down the hallway. Nnoitora stopped to talk to him. Nnoitora grabbed my shoulder and pulled me beside him.

"This girl, Ulquiorra. She sure does look a lot like you, doesn't she?" Ulquiorra looked down at me showing no emotion at all.

"I don't see why she would." he said still looking down at me.

It was true I _did _look like him.

I had dark hair like him, my skin wasn't nearly as light as his but it was still pale, my hollow mask was similiar to his. The only thing that was different about us was the color of our eyes. Nnoitora was right, I did look like him. After realizing how much I really did look like him, I asked "A-Are you my...father?" he stared at me for a few seconds.

"There's no doubt Ulquiorra, she's yours. Hm, I didn't know you and Grimmjow were like _that_." Nnoitora snickered. Ulquiorra's face turn a bright pink.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." he said nervously. Nnoitora leaned closely to Ulquiorra.

"Show your daughter to _his_ room, it _is _hers now." He gave me a small shove towards Ulquiorra, smirked, and began to walk away.

Ulquiorra looked down at me and blinked a few times, his face still slighty pink.

I looked up at him and blinked a few times.

He stuck his hands in his pockets and began to walk down the hall, leaving me standing where I was. After a few seconds he said "Follow me." in a monotone voice. I caught up with him so I was walking beside him.

"Are you my...daddy?" i asked nervously.

"What do you think?" He was like Byakuya, no worse than Byakuya.

"Um...yes?"

"NO." he said coldly. "I don't know who you are or where you came from, but you have absolutely no relation to me."

"Ok..." Even though I was small, I wasn't stupid. I knew we were related but it killed me that he hated me, that he was so cold towards me.

That he denied I exsisted.

We finally came to a room that had a plain number six neatly painted on it.

"Here's your new room." Ulquiorra pushed the door open with his hand.

_"It still has __his__ scent..." _thought Ulquiorra as he sniffed the air in the room.

"A...Are you going to stay in here with me?" He looked down at me. He was annoyed with me. He just wanted me to go away.

"No, why in the world would I ever do that?" He said, almost sounding mad.

"Well, its just that this is such a big room...and I'm scared."

The bed at the far end of the room looked like no one had touched it since the owner last slept in it. Like no one had dared to enter the room and clean it.

"I suppose I could, but not for you...I'm staying in here for other reasons." We both walked over and sat on the bed. He held the sheets in his hands, touching them constantly.

_"They're not that soft, why does he like these sheets so much?_" I thought to myself.

After sitting there for an hour not saying a word to each other, I fell asleep, his lap as my pillow. I could feel him running his fingers through my hair, it seemed he actually cared about me at that moment. He actually accepted me at that moment.

"This can't be right..." he whispered to himself.


	3. Painful

Ok, so lemme explain. Ulquiorra starts to narrate (as you can see) because HE'S the one who starts telling the story...that's about as simple as an explanation I can give you.

Anyways, thank you so much for all the good reviews!! :D I'm grateful...EXTREMELY grateful. Perosnally, I didn't think it was that good but I'm glad other people liked it!

So, thanks:

Kuchiki-chan13 and cheeky half-demon!! YOU GUYS ARE TEH BESTEST!!

--

* * *

I was ten, Ulquiorra had started training me.

Harshly.

He would use Cero on me as many times he could. He never bothered to heal me, although I was his daughter, he wanted to hurt me.

One day, however, he almost killed me.

He had used Cero on me many times, more than he usually did. I was bleeding. I was wounded, badly. When he saw how hurt I was, he didn't continue the training, but he also didn't help me. He just looked at me.

I could tell what he was thinking.

_Get up. You're weak, trash. You're not even trying; what is your pupose id you can't even fight? Why are you an Arrancar? Arrancars are supposed to be strong, above all other beings, you're a disgrace, you don't deserve to be called an Arrancar..._

He was most likely thinking how I was "trash" and that being around humans and Soul Reapers made me weak.

I was going to die. Bleed to death.

If it hadn't been for Gin however...

"Hunh?" he peeked in the doorway as he was walking down the hall. "Ulquiorra, wh...what'd you do to her?!" Gin asked, with a horrfied look on his face.

"Training." he said, not even glancing at Gin. He just stared down at me, on the ground, gasping for air. Every breath; only added to the pain I was already in. He just stared at me in disapointment.

Gin came over to me.

"You're gonna kill her!" Ulquiorra put his hands in his pockets and began to walk away.

_He could honestly care less..._

Both Gin and I shared this same notion.

I was healed in a matter of minutes, going from almost dying to not a single scratch on me. After, I started to head back toward my room. I noticed that Ulquiorra was waiting outside the entrance of the area where he had been training me.

_Was he waiting for me?_

Usually after training, we would quietly walk ourselves back to our own rooms, usually rarely saying a word to each other. However, this day was not "usual," most of the time, I wasn't hurt, just exhausted. This time was obviously different. As we were walking back to our rooms, I decided to try to get some answers out of him.

"Da-" I stopped myself from saying the dreaded word to him. "...Ulquiorra, who is Grimmjow...?" He stopped, his eyes widened slightly.

"H-He was the sixth Espada..." He said in a shaky tone. "I...thought you knew that already..."

It is hard to tell what is going through his mind. He's always so emtionless and cold and his expression almost never changes. This is all true, unless you know him like I do. Even without showing emotion, I can usually tell when he is angry, surprised, or upset about something. Our blood was connected; I knew what went through his mind.

"Well, yeah. I did. But why does Nnoitora-san always talk about Grimmjow when you're around. It almost seems like he's teasing you or something..." I thought for a moment.

"N...Nnoitora is just an asshole; don't listen to anything he says." He still sounded shaky. His reaction suggested that I was just digging deeper and deeper into a painful past. Anytime anyone mentioned Grimmjow he became shaky, nervous, and it seemed, devastated. Me especially, his reaction was even worse when I mentioed Grimmjow (alothough I rarely did, but I was getting more and more curious about this "Grimmjow" character.)

I was excavating into a dangerous mine field of sadness, which was ready to explode named, Ulquiorra.

--

Gin came into my room. Gin and I were very close, he was my best friend in this place so far, so naturally we'd chat and tell each other jokes and stories. He's often times come into my room and we'd talk when he no work to do or was just plain bored. That night, I asked him about Grimmjow.

"Who is Grimmjow? Everytime someone mentions him Da..." I stopped myself again before the entire word could escape my lips. I had trained myself not to call Ulquiorra "Father" or "Dad," but the word always mananged to slip off my tongue. "...Ulquiorra, always gets shaky and acts strange."

"Grimmjow? Why would you wanna know about him?" I could tell he didn't want to answer the question.

"Was he a friend of Ulquiorra's?"

Gin nodded quickly. "Oh yes, a _very _good friend..." He answered, snickering a bit. After he was done giggling, he tried to move on to another subject as quickly as possible. Why do you call him Ulquiorra? He is your father after all,"

I looked down. "I don't think he wants to accept me that way, like its almost too painful for him to admit it but I can't figure out why." I shrugged. Gin knew the answer. He knew that it was indeed painful for him to accept it, and he knew why too." He treats me more like a student."

"Hm, well that's no good! If he does anything to hurt you like he did earlier, just tell me, got it? I have to get back before Aizen-sama gets mad at me again." He said dreadfully, wanting to take a nap rather than doing more work. I nodded happily and then he poked the tip of my nose and began to walk out. Before he could get to the door, however, Halibel stood in the doorway.

"Lord Aizen has requested a meeting." she walked away.

"Why is everyone seem so lifeless and emo around here..." I asked. Gin turned to me and shrugged then we both went to the meeting together.

As always, I sat across from Ulquiorra. I got bored after a while from Nnoitora complaining about Wonderwice.

"Get off of me you...!"

"Hom...!!" Wonderwice made his little souds as usual and rubbed up against Nnoitora like a cat would to its owner.

"I'm going to hurt you Wonderwice!!" threatened Nnoitora.

"Don't touch a hair on his head." Tosen drew his sword out and pointed it at Nnoitora. The argument between Nnoirtora and Tosen persisted but after Tosen drew his sword, I paid no attention they were saying to each other. Instead, I decided to try to play "footies" with Ulquiorra, but his feet were planted on the floor. He just stared at me most likely thinking, _Stop being so childish!_

He kicked me in the shin, hard.

I stopped.

He hated me.

I felt horrible

--

I was now 16.

After all the years of training, I almost surpassed my father. And after all of this time I was still curious about this "Grimmjow" person. The only thing I knew about him was that he was the sixth Espada, because that was the only thing anyone ever told me. Everytime I asked _anyone_ all they told me was "He was the sixth Espada." and said nothing else. I was fed up with not knowing.

I was old enough to know.

I decided to go to the person who seemed to know the most about him, Ulquiorra.

Angry about not knowing, I stormed through the hallway and burst through the door. He was standing at the window looking out at the lifeless land we all call Hueco Mundo. In Hueco Mundo, the sky is always dark. No plants, no water (which made me wonder how we had tea today...) and the only living things were us, the Arrancars, and small animal Hollows.

"Tell me. Who was this 'Grimmjow' to you?! I'm sick of not knowing. _Tell me!!_" He didn't act like he usually did when someone mentioned Grimmjow. He stood there calmly, still looking out the window; not shaky, not nervous. Just calm, like he expected that I was going to ask him, like he was prepared to answer the question.

He gave a deep sigh. "We were rivals, always fighting with each other. That's all you need to know."

No, that wasn't it, it wasn't logical. If they were _just_ rivals he wouldn't act like this...

Then I remembered. Six years ago, Gin said they were good friends.

"If you were just rivals then why are you so nervous someone mentions him?"

"I didn't say we were just rivals, I said that's all you need to know. That is all I'm going to _tell_ you." My fists tightened.

"No! I want to know _everything!_" I grabbed the collar of his jacket I put my hand in front of his face, threatening to use Cero, a straight shot to the head.

"I see you've learned to use Cero. Training you has _finally_ paid off." He acted almost as if he was proud of me, although I doubt he really was. "But a low rate Cero such as yours won't put a scratch on me. You've only just learned. It won't do anything to me. Even as close as you are to me, _it won't do anything."_ He grabbed my wrist and jerked it back. My hand was now pointed to the wall. I hadn't completely mastered Cero yet, so I wasn't able to control it with my hand in that position. It released, I blew a small hole in the wall.

"See how small that is? Do you really think_ that_ would do any damage to me?"

_How did he do that so quickly? I didn't even notice he pulled my hand back until after I blew a hole in the wall..._

"Learning Cero is a big step in you abilities though, so I guess I could reward you by telling you more." I'd been waiting to hear this since I was just three years old, and now, I was finally going to know.

* * *

--

(Ulquiorra narrates)

As I told you before, we were rivals. But we had so much anger towards each other that the more we got to k now each through fighting the closer we bacame and the more we got to know about each other." She had a confused look on her face.

"Ok..I think I might know what you mean..." she still looked confused.

I remember times when it felt like I was drunk on a sensation that I can't describe, but whenever I was, I wanted to be around _him. _I _wanted_ him.

"Oh, I see! So you guys were best friends?"

No.

Not even close.

* * *

His left arm was missing. It was fresh.

It was still bleeding even as he walked back to his quarters, mumbling incoherently to himself.

"Your shirt is covered in blood, Grimmjow."

"Yeah, no shit! Thanks for pointing out the obvious, asshole!" As always, he had a bad attitude. He violently pushed open his door, not caring that I was obviously watching him from the doorway.

I watched him as he went over to one of his drawers and pulled out a fairly large roll of bandage. He struggled trying to wrap it around the place where his arm once was to stop the bleeding for now. I saw that he was having trouble.

"You know, I _do_ have two hands..." I teased.

"Shut up!" he tossed the roll to me. As I wrapped the wound I felt how tense his shoulders were.

He was tense, I didn't know why.

_Is it because I'm here?_

He watched me as I continued wrapping up his shoulder. He didn't seem to be angry at me anymore, he seemed a bit more calm, but still tense. When I was done I gave a nod, and he nodded back.

"Thank you..." I had _never_ heard him say thank you before, to _anyone_. Even if someone saved his life, he didn't thank them.

"You're always acting so disrespectful toward everyone, yet you thank me for a small deed such as this?"

"Suprising, eh?" I nodded in agreement, a bit suprised himself.

After a few moments of awkward silence, just standing there, I finally said, "Well then, I'll be going if my help is no longer needed." I stuck my hands in my pockets, and began to walk away. After a few seconds, however, Grimmjow grabbed my arm, spun me around, and somewhat forcefully brought my lips to his.

At first, I didn't even know what happened. It happened so quickly. I didn't know whether to retreat and quickly walk out of the room, or just take it. It was already too late to reatreat. I pressed my lips against his.

His lips moved away from mine.

"You're needed." He whispered.

* * *

Hanieko blinked a few times. "Woah. You guys were closer than I thought. Much closer than just 'friends.'"

I looked down.

"You could say that..." He wasn't my friend. I could've said I loved him, but something about the word _love_ didn't fit.

She had a confused look on her face again. "So, you _didn't_ love each other? I'm confused..." I was just as confused as she was. I didn't know how to describe it. I didn't _love_ him, or, at least I don't think I did.

No.

Love wasn't the word, I know it.

They only way I could describe it is that we _wanted_ each other. Whatever the feeling, I wanted him back. I sickened me to know that he was dead.

Gin's head popped through the small hole Hanieko made.

"Hm? Geez, what happened in here?" he asked, in the cheerful voice he always had. Aizen was standing in the doorway.

"We must speak with you." he said cooly, pointing to Hanieko. She looked back at me for approval, she didn't know whether I was done talking or not.

I wasn't.

There were so many more things I could've told her. Although, it was probably best I didn't. I gave her the nod she was waiting for and she ran off to join Lord Aizen and Gin, looking back knowing I wasn't finished with what I was telling her.

She was out of luck.

I wasn't going to to her anymore then what I already had. I wasn't going to tell her, she didn't need to know, at least not yet.

It would be too painful for both of us...


	4. Cold Skin

Well, I'm planning to add more to it, but I've been rather lazy lately so knows when we'll all see the next part of this? XD

Enjoy!

* * *

I could tell that by asking about Grimmjow, I was only making my father's emotions go wild, I could sense it

I could tell that by asking about Grimmjow, I was only making my father's emotions go wild, I could sense it. I was causing him _pain._

I love my father, even if he didn't love me back. He hadn't always been there for me, he rarely showed that he cared for me, but he taught me everything I know, and that's one thing I had to thank him for. I didn't want to cause him pain, I loved him, he was my father.

I had no reason to cause him pain, intentionally or not. I was spaced out, thinking about everything as Aizen, Gin, Tosen and I walked through the hallways. My thoughts were interrupted.

"Hanieko, may we ask a favor of you?" I blinked a few times, coming out of a hypnotized trance my mind had been set in at the moment. Today had been utterly confusing for me; the more I learned, the more I wondered, and the more questions I had.

"Oh, umm, yes my lord...what is it?" I said, still a bit dazed.

"You've learned how to heal and bring the dead back to life, right?" _Who did they want me to bring back? _I thought.

"Yes, but I haven't mastered it yet, I can barely heal a broken leg, let alone bring a person back to life." I shrugged.

"At this point in time, you have the most stamina out of all us, you can last the longest since you're the youngest. Say if Ulquiorra tried to do this, his energy would deplete faster than yours."

I thought for a moment.

"I see..." The explanation _seemed_ logical enough, but for some reason I wasn't quite grasping it.

"Even if you can't, we can just try some other time." Aizen explained. I nodded. I could try, but I wasn't confident that I could. I could heal, but doubted that I would be able to bring a person back to life.

"I'll try my lord..." I was _extremely_ doubtful.

"Good. I don't know when we'll be ready for you to do this; it may take a very long time. In the mean time you can practice." He smiled. They walked off, leaving me in the empty meeting room. I slowly went back to my room, back to thinking as if they had never interrupted my thoughts, I came to my door, which after all these years still had a neatly painted six on it. I opened my door and walked over to my bed. I laid there thinking for the rest of the night.

_Who is so important that they would want me to bring back...?_

_

* * *

_

It was two years later that they finally had everything ready; when they finally called me in to bring back whoever I was supposed to. My mind was always thinking, always wondering who it was that they wanted me to bring back. My mind trailed off again as it always did when I was thinking hard or concentrating on a single thought.

_Who is this person?_

_Why him? Why...me? There are plenty of arrancars here that are my age, and have completely mastered this ability, so why me?_

My thoughts were interrupted. Someone always found a way to interrupt my thoughts, whether they meant to do it or not. It was Nnoitora who interrupted me this time. He stood in the doorway, with a slight smirk making its way across his pale-ish face. I sat up in bed and faced him.

"They're ready for you."

"Huh?" After all this time, I was beginning to think they would never be ready. He rolled his eyes and repeated himself slowly as if talking to an extremely dumb dog.

"Lord Aizen, he's ready for you, ya know to bring _him_ back to life? They're ready." I blinked a few times, ignoring the emphasis he put on the word him, not really caring at the moment. We both walked to the room where Aizen and Gin were waiting for me. My mind flooded with thoughts again, as if Nnoitora never came in to interrupt them. My mind once more came back in tact with the rest of the world when we got to the door. He stopped.

"Have fun bringing your daddy back, Hanieko."

"Wha-?"

"Have fun!" he smirked. I spun around to ask him what in the world he was talking about but before I could ask him he closed the door and walked away. Sneaky prick. Everything I had been thinking the past few days was suddenly sucked out of my brain when he said "daddy." Ulquiorra was my "daddy," what was that psycho talking about?

"W...what was he-?" I stuttered not knowing what to say.

"So, have ya been practicing?" Gin asked in his usual cheerful voice.

"Uh..." Truth was, I hadn't been. My mind was always clouded with thoughts, gears constantly turning. When I wasn't with Ulquiorra or out on a mission, I spent most of my time sitting in my room, thinking.

"Don't worry, I'm just kidding." Gin chuckled. I was still surprised at the mysterious words Nnoitora had spoken, his words kept rewinding in my mind; slow motion, "chipmunk" motion and the exact way he said it.

"Follow us; we'll have you begin in this room." Aizen led me into a room, one I hadn't seen before until now.

--

I was nervous. He told me if I failed I could try again, but deep down, what would they really think of me? I walked in. There lay a lifeless man. He had long sea blue colored hair, he has black claws, his feet were actually black paws, and he slightly pointed teeth. He looked so lifeless yet, so peaceful. So cold. Sometimes I wanted to fall asleep and never wake up; stay forever in my deep thoughts, to never be interrupted.

I could see how he was killed, a stab wound almost directly under his heart. He had several other deep wounds, but that obviously didn't kill him. I lightly touched his cheek with my finger tips, not realizing it. He didn't just look cold, he_ felt_ cold too...

Just, lifeless...

For some strange reason I felt bad even though I didn't even know who he was. I felt connected to him.

"Are you ready?" I nodded. The truth was, I wasn't ready. Not even close to being ready. I took a deep breath and began.

--

After hours, I noticed one of his fingers twitched. I had actually did it, but at a high price. My mind was fading. I could feel myself losing energy, slowly dying


End file.
